Very often when examining the site of a crime or gathering evidence in other circumstances it is desirable to remove fingerprints from glasses, bottles and other cylindrical objects thought to have been handled by a suspect. Generally latent prints are found, or to be found, on opposite sides of the object, the thumb being on one side and the fingers on the other. Additionally, normally of course if the object has been handled for a period of time prints will be scattered all over the surface.
It is a real problem for a technician to lift the latent prints from one side without damaging or destroying the latent prints on the other when he exerts the pressure necessary on the print tape to make the lift. Generally the technician is forced to seek help from another person nearby to hold the item while he makes the lift. Alternatively, the technician may pick out the best latents and lay the cylindrical object on its side and hope that the latent prints on the side resting on the table are not damaged or destroyed, which is normally what happens.
There is a real need therefore for a jig or object holding device which will engage and suspend a glass or the like above a table firmly enough to withstand the pressure of the print tape and yet permit rotation of the object, enabling the technician to remove prints from all sides without damaging any of them.